A Good Reason To Get In The Water
by Double RJ
Summary: The Warriors at the beach, and Agunimon refuses to get in the water. Ranamon has a good idea on how to get him to do it though. Agunimon x Ranamon, rated T for some dirty talk.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Title: A Good Reason To Get In The Water**

**Pairing: Agunimon x Ranamon**

**Rated T for dirty talk**

* * *

Ranamon hummed in contentment as she did the backstroke through the water. She always felt so at peace when in her element, espiecally the cool waters of the Digital Sea. There happened to be a beach near the Legendary Warriors castle/base of operations, and on slow days when the digital world was not in any sort of crisis, she and her fellow Warriors often went down to this beach to relax.

She turned over and dived underwater, before coming back up and looking around.

Beetlemon and Kazemon were building a sandcastle. Ranamon giggled at the sight, because it was strange to see such imposing looking digimon doing such a childish thing.

Near those two, four warriors were playing some sort of chasing game. Ranamon watched in amusement as Lobomon chased Grumblemon around in a circle, before tackling the dwarf digimon. Arbormon and Lowemon joined in on the dogpile, and Grumblemon started shouting in protest. Mercurymon, who was leaning against a tree, chuckled at them.

"GET OFF GRUMBLEMON!"

"Not until you admit defeat, rockhead!"

_Boys, _Ranamon thought.

Ranamon looked over her shoulder to get a look at the Warrior of Ice. Kumamon had frozen part of the water with his Crystal Freeze attack, and was now ice skating over the little square of frozen seawater.

Ranamon got a wicked idea, and with a smirk she dived underneath the water.

Kumamon skated around on his frozen ice spot. He grinned as he saw some frozen fish inside the iceburg, and he laughed.

Suddenly, he found himself flung high into the air as a large spout of water burst from underneath, shattering the ice. Kumamon landed on his head on the beach.

"OW!" the bear cried. "RANAMON!"

"Sorry sugar," Ranamon laughed, walking out of the water. "Just couldn't help myself,"

"Good one, Ran!"

Ranamon saw Agunimon, the Warrior of Fire, sitting on the sand and laughing at Kumamon, who fumed before going over to stand by Mercurymon.

"Agunimon, honey," Ranamon said. "Wanna come in the water with me?"

Agunimon raised an eyebrow. He looked down at himself, decked out in his red and black armor, and also ran his gloved fingers through his wild blonde hair. "I'm too dressed up babe,"

Ranamon pursed her lips. She had heard this before. "Well, just strip the armor off! Ain't nothing I haven't seen before," Ranamon paused. "Actually, after that party at Bokomon's last week, it ain't nothing ANY of us haven't seen before,"

Agunimon blushed in embarassment. "Please don't bring up that night," he mumbled.

"Please!" Beetlemon piped up on the side.

They had all learned a new rule that night: Don't let Agunimon drink Digi-Liqour.

"Come on, just shuck off the armor and get in! It's all nice and cool sugar," Ranamon said in a teasing voice, her hands on her hips.

Agunimon frowned. "Ran, you know I hate getting wet," he said.

"Yes yes, I know," Ranamon dismissed him with a wave of her hand - she felt annoyed all of a sudden. "You're the big hot Warrior of Fire who just _cannot _get his precious fire-power body wet. You never come in the water with me when we go to the beach, Agunimon, EVER!"

"Well, Ran," Agunimon said, standing up and walking up to the shorter digimon, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you give me a good reason to get in the water? Otherwise, I just won't,"

Ranamon glowered at Agunimon. The wheels in her head were turning, trying to come up with a good reason to get Agunimon to swimming with her. He always asked this same question whenever she tried to get him to go in the water, and she never came up with anything good.

Wasn't the fire dork supposed to love her? Shouldn't he get in the water no matter what for her?

Suddenly, it came to her.

_Of course!,_ she thought. _I'm a genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner!_

She looked back up at Agunimon with a smirk. Agunimon sweatdropped when he saw that smirk. _Uh oh, what is she thinking now?_

"Well, then sugar," Ranamon said, her smirk getting bigger, and Agunimon saw her eyes dancing with mirth. "How about a little ultimatum?"

"What?"

"This is the deal Agunimon," Ranamon leaned up to the Warrior of Fire's ear and whispered into it. "Either you get in that water and get yourself all wet...or I won't let you get _me wet _for an entire week,"

Agunimon froze. The horror of not being able to...for an entire week?

"You're bluffing," Agunimon said, sounding more hopeful then forceful.

Ranamon fluttered her eyelashes innocently, but her eyes were laughing at him. "Try me,"

Agunimon silently took his arm off of Ranamon, and he began walking to the trees.

Ranamon's eyes widened. _Still? Oh, that Agunimon is not getting anywhere near this honey pot anytime soon!_

"BANZAI!"

Ranamon yelped in surprise as a red and black blur suddenly flew over her. Turning around, she broke into a smile when she saw Agunimon was now sitting in the water, shaking his wet hair.

"Happy?" he asked, looking up at her with a goofy grin.

Ranamon waded into the surf and came up to him, plopping herself down with a splash into his lap. "Oh, ever so much pumpkin!" she squealed, hugging his neck.

Agunimon hugged back, but let out an exaggerated sigh. "Damn you woman, using sex to get what you want,"

"Well, I do it most of the time anyway, so why not now?" Ranamon reminded him.

Agunimon grinned. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, sugar," Ranamon replied. The two warriors leaned in and captured each other's lips in a kiss.

They broke apart and Ranamon smiled. "Now then-"

SMACK.

"AAH!"

Agunimon jumped, falling back into the water as a glob of icey snow suddenly covered Ranamon's face.

"HA HA! VICTORY IS MINE!"

"KUMAMON YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Agunimon burst into laughter as his lovely Ranamon proceeded to leap out of the water, tackle Kumamon, and rub his face in the dirt.

_Oh, dear Ophanimon I love that Ran of mine, _he thought. _Hmm...this water isn't that bad._

"ISN'T ANYONE GONNA HELP ME?!"

"QUIET, YOU LITTLE BALL OF PUFF!"


End file.
